<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dirty Sexy Laundry by the_nvisiblegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635975">Dirty Sexy Laundry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl'>the_nvisiblegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:14:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26635975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_nvisiblegirl/pseuds/the_nvisiblegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Ava have laundry room sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>193</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dirty Sexy Laundry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catz2020/gifts">Catz2020</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starling83/gifts">Starling83</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me? Writing smut? It's more likely than you think.</p><p>No, I'm not dead. I've just been ignoring all my WIPs and then I actually had to work for once, so I didn't have time to write. (I will get back around to it eventually, I promise).</p><p>I blame Catz and Starling for this one. Y'all are a bad influence on me.</p><p>Enjoy, punks!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ava made a beeline for the laundry room the second she stepped foot onto the Waverider.</p><p>The mission had been messy—in the literal sense of the word—and her shirt was covered in all sorts of things, including blood of at least three different species, red wine, and just good old dirt to the point where she knew that if she didn’t let it soak immediately she was never going to get the stains out—and this was her favorite blouse.</p><p>Efficient as ever, she unbuttoned it as she walked down the hall, pulled the fabric out from where it was tucked into her jeans and let it fly loosely around her shoulders. The white camisole she was wearing underneath wasn’t much cleaner. Might as well throw it in the machine as well, she figured.</p><p>So she took both pieces of fabric off once she reached the ship's laundry room, tossing them into the machine together with a carefully calculated mixture of her favorite, most effective detergents.</p><p>She’d just started the program when she heard a familiar voice from the doorway.</p><p>“Well, hello there.”</p><p>The smirk on Sara’s face was practically audible and Ava smiled, aware of the effect she had on her girlfriend. She turned around and Sara’s eyes fell straight to her boobs, clad in nothing but a plain black bra.</p><p><em>Typical</em>.</p><p>“See something you like?” Ava teased, an eyebrow raised in silent challenge as she leant against the washing machine behind her.</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>Sara stepped fully into the room and sauntered over to where her girlfriend was standing. As soon as she was within arm’s length, she reached for Ava’s hip and pulled her flush against herself a second later.</p><p>Letting her hands slide down to Ava’s ass, Sara pressed a soft kiss against the corner of her mouth, another one against her jaw. Just when she thought her girlfriend was going to leave it at that, Ava felt teeth tug on her earlobe.</p><p>“<em>Sara!</em>” the taller woman yelped but tilted her head for better access anyway. “Someone could walk in on us any second.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t be the first time,” Sara mumbled as she nibbled her way down the side of Ava’s neck. Afraid her legs might give out any minute, the taller woman reached behind herself for something to hold onto. Her fingers curled around the edge of the top of the washing machine.</p><p>“All the more reason to move this elsewhere. We have a <em>bed</em> for this now.”</p><p>It came out more breathless (and, thus, less convincing) than she would have liked.</p><p>Instead of replying—or showing even the slightest inclination to stop—one of Sara’s hands found its way to the button on Ava’s jeans.</p><p>“<em>Babe</em>,” she warned, but it sounded weak even to her own ears.</p><p>Sara silenced any possible further protests with a kiss that made Ava’s head spin when a warm tongue slipped in-between her lips. A moment later, the button of her jeans popped open and she knew she had lost the argument (if there had even really been one to begin with). There was no way she was able to resist the other woman. Not now, not ever.</p><p>“Just relax.”</p><p>She felt Sara’s knuckles ghost across her pubic bone and, instinctively, leaned into the touch. She needed more. She needed Sara to touch her.</p><p>As if she could read her mind, the blonde’s hand slipped lower, skimming over the taller woman's clit.</p><p>Ava moaned.</p><p>The slightly awkward angle—and the tightness of Ava’s jeans—meant that it took a bit of work but, eventually, Sara managed to slide into her girlfriend’s pants enough cup her pussy.</p><p>“You’re so wet,” she breathed against Ava’s lips before running a single finger along the hot flesh. She loved this—loved seeing, feeling, <em>smelling</em> the effect she had on her girlfriend.</p><p>The taller woman let out a shuddering breath at the feeling of the blonde touching her like this.</p><p>“<em>Please</em>.”</p><p>It sounded like a prayer.</p><p>Sara was completely still for a moment, fixated on the expression on Ava’s face—eyes closed, eyebrows knitted together, mouth slightly agape—before pushing two fingers inside in one smooth motion.</p><p>
  <em>Oh God.</em>
</p><p>Ava’s hand closed around the other woman’s upper arm in response, fingernails digging into soft white skin. It was an almost desperate attempt to steady herself.</p><p>Somehow, Sara always knew exactly what she needed, put pressure on the perfect spot, said precisely the right thing. And this time was no exception.</p><p>A soft kiss was pressed against her shoulder before Sara slowly started to move her fingers, building up a steady rhythm, fucking her with just the right mix of tenderness and urgency. They moved in tandem, breaths mingling between they’re mouths. Ava could sense the orgasm coming her way.</p><p>“More,” she croaked, high on love and lust, and Sara obliged right away, pushing a third finger inside as her thumb moved up to press against Ava’s clit at the same time.</p><p>“<em>Yesss</em>,” she hissed into blonde locks as she came trembling against her girlfriend’s hand.</p><p>Sara stilled her movements but didn’t pull out. Instead, she left her fingers where they were, looking down at her girlfriend with so much love and affection that Ava had to swallow at the intensity of her gaze.</p><p>Still somewhat shaky from her orgasm, she was just about to propose that they should probably move this to somewhere a little more appropriate before things could escalate even further when Sara disentangled herself from her girlfriend and started peeling her jeans off her hips and down to her calves.</p><p>“I want to taste you,” she murmured and Ava almost came again from the sound of her voice alone as the blonde sank down onto her knees in front of her.</p><p>She motioned for her to sit, so Ava lifted herself onto the washing machine with shaking arms.</p><p>“Scoot forward,” Sara instructed further and the other woman was only too happy to comply. While she wasn’t exactly a pillow princess—not by a long shot—she loved when Sara took charge during sex. There was something about the other woman’s commandeering tone that had turned her on from the first time they’d met.</p><p>Once her ass was on the top of the washing machine, she leaned back onto her underarms glancing down at the woman beneath her who gave her a smirk before diving in, and Ava’s head dropped back in-between her shoulder blades almost involuntarily when Sara’s lips first made contact with her clit.</p><p>“Oh my <em>God</em>.”</p><p>Sara ate pussy like no one else she’d ever been with before, all fervor and single-minded determination. Every stroke of her tongue, every move of her lips was calculated for maximum impact. And boy did it have an impact.</p><p>When they had first started sleeping together, Ava had been insatiable, addicted to the feeling of Sara between her legs. They’d fucked almost everywhere in those first few weeks—the jump ship, the kitchen counter, her office at the Time Bureau—slowly but surely eroding all of Ava’s carefully constructed walls. All the rules she’d been clinging to in order to avoid falling for the other woman.</p><p>Ava’s hand almost automatically found its way to the back of her girlfriend’s head in a desperate attempt to bring her in even closer.</p><p>Once again, Sara seemed to understand exactly what she needed as she wrapped her arms around Ava’s thighs from underneath before tugging once, effectively pulling her even closer to the edge of the washer she was sitting on—and, thus, herself.</p><p>Before she could protest, Sara sucked her clit in-between her lips and Ava’s back arched. She whimpered.</p><p>“Shh, baby. You have to be quiet,” Sara whispered against her pussy before flattening her tongue and running it along its entire length; Ava had to bite down hard on her bottom lip to keep herself from vocalizing the effect Sara’s ministrations were having on her.</p><p>In the past—before Sara—she’d never been very loud in bed, probably because she’d always tried to hold on to that last shred of control, because she’d never been able to let go completely. With Sara, she had thrown any and all control to the wind. Was able to lose herself in the other woman and their lovemaking. And she savored every second of it.</p><p>Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as Sara started alternating between licking and sucking her clit while one of her hands almost absentmindedly snaked up Ava’s torso to shove her bra out of the way and cup a full breast.</p><p>Ava couldn’t help but arch into her girlfriend’s touch as she expertly kneaded the sensitive flesh, occasionally running her thumb over a pert nipple.</p><p>She was close, the pressure in her lower body getting more and more intense. It felt like she was about to snap—about to fall apart, about to crack open right in the middle of the laundry room.</p><p>The closer she got, the more incoherent her thoughts became until all she could think was Sara, Sara, <em>Sara</em>.</p><p>It took one last move of the blonde’s tongue over her clit and Ava was coming once again, trying hard not to scream.</p><p>For someone who loved control as much as she did, it was almost ironic how easily she lost it during sex with Sara.</p><p>Chest heaving, she looked down at the woman kneeling in front of her. Her face was glistening, chin wet with a mixture of saliva and cum, and Ava had the sudden urge to taste herself on her girlfriend’s lips, so she grabbed the lapels of her jacket and pulled her up before bringing their mouths together in a hungry kiss.</p><p>"I want to fuck you," she rasped once they broke apart for air, hands already reaching for the buckle of Sara's belt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first time writing actual smut, so this might be terrible because I struggle with descriptive passages on the best of days--and this is 99% description. I do think I'm pretty good at dirty talk, though 😅 Let me know?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>